


Fu's Revenge

by Transformersfan123



Series: Blood Money [2]
Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Brothers, Character Growth, Dark Past, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Growth, Guilt, Help, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Siblings, Sisters, Team as Family, Threats of Death, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Sequel to Blood Money. Monkey's punishment for his thefts is finally over. But just when it seems like he will be able to settle back into his old life, a new threat from an old foe appears. With pressure from this foe and tension between his friends because of their last adventure, , can Monkey sort out his feelings and live to tell about it? Or will he succumb to pain and death?
Series: Blood Money [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. A New Threat

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a sequel even I didn't expect! This is the sequel to Blood Money. Please enjoy!

Monkey stretched his sore muscles as he walked wearily toward his bed. He was exhausted beyond anything he'd ever experienced. Between training sessions and his punishment for his thievery months before, he was drained physically and mentally. But it was worth it. This day was the final day of his punishment, and he had completed it without a word of complaint. Shifu had assured him that it would assuage his guilt about his thefts, and it most certainly had. There was almost no guilt left in his soul, and the little that still resided in his heart he would have time to work through with his friends, his _family._

Just the thought of that word made him giddy. He had a _family._ The thing he'd desired more than anything else in his whole life, and he had finally found it. He grinned to himself as he passed by the Hall of Warriors. He was almost past the doorway when something caught his attention. There was a soft noise, like somebody was there. But who would be inside the hall? It was so late that the servants would all be asleep.

Monkey stopped, pressing his lips together. It could be a thief, he thought. The hall held many treasures and items that would fetch a hefty price on the black market. The simian knew this well, what with his previous mode of employment. Whoever it was would have to come out this door. There was no other way out. So Monkey slipped silently into the room and pressed into the shadows, his keen eyes searching for the places he knew would provide ample concealment. He stilled, his ears straining to hear a soft tread or the whisper of fingers stealing an artifact. Nothing moved.

After a few minutes, Monkey began to move around the hall. Something in the air tickled his nose, and he resisted a sneeze as he crept through the columns, making no noise. A sense of foreboding filled his body, and unbidden, his lips pulled back from his teeth as he bared them in a primal display of terror. His hackles stood so straight that his skin seemed to crawl. Something was wrong, very wrong, but he couldn't place what it was. His eyes dashed around uncertainly. A terrible scent suddenly filled his nostrils, and he sneezed and then fell into a coughing fit. A soft, menacing laugh sounded out, and a tall, cloaked figure stepped out to look over his form. Monkey couldn't even stand up straight as he gasped for air.

A voice echoed around him, indistinct and sinister. "Hello, pet. You are in quite a state."

Monkey finally caught his breath and leaned against the nearest column as his legs trembled beneath his own weight. They felt like jelly, like they couldn't even hold up Mantis, and he groaned. A fog surrounded his mind, creeping into his awareness as the room spun. The figure leaned down, its eyes gleaming like coals of green fire.

"You will be the jewel in my belt, pet. So I will take my time with you. Enjoy the process. And there's nothing you can do about it."

Monkey knew that his life was in imminent danger, and he had to scream for help. But his vocal cords wouldn't produce a single noise. He swayed back and forth, clutching at a column to stay standing as he struggled to stay conscious, struggled to scream. He slumped down against his support and keeled over, hearing a noise of delight as blackness engulfed his vision.

"Monkey!" a voice screamed from far away. "Hey, Monkey!"

Monkey was shaken violently, and he jolted awake, terror clutching his heart. The urge to scream, to give an alarm of danger surged through him, and he let out a shriek so loud and terrifying that the voice before him gave a cry of alarm. But wait a moment. That voice wasn't the one he was afraid of. It was familiar. What was going on? Where was he? Monkey scrambled to his feet with his fur standing on end. Immediately, he pitched forward and nearly hit the floor before something caught him. A strong paw grabbed him, steadying his shaking body. His vision slid in and out of focus, and he finally saw Po staring down at him with wide, green eyes.

"You okay?" Po asked, keeping his paws on Monkey's back and chest to keep him upright.

Monkey didn't speak, looking around. He was in the Hall of Warriors. Moonlight filtered through the open doors and high windows. What time was it? What had happened? He blinked and looked back up at Po.

"I-I don't know," he rasped. His mouth and throat were both dry. He struggled to recall anything that would explain why he was there, but all he could remember was green fire streaking his vision, a menacing laugh that set his fur on end, and a noise of pleasure. The images and sounds were so fuzzy, like a dream, but if it had been a dream, it was more horrifying than any nightmare he'd ever had.

With a snarling growl and a huge bound, Tigress leaped into the room, her orange eyes staring around wildly. Her keen eyes searched the dark room before landing on Monkey and Po. Right behind her, Shifu dashed in, his ears slicked back as he looked around, searching for danger. Viper, Mantis, and Crane weren't far behind, having been settling down in the bunkhouse, and their expressions were tense and fearful as they stood, ready to fight. Shifu's grey eyes stopped on Monkey and Po, and he scurried over.

"What happened?" he demanded, suppressed panic in his tone. "Why did you scream, Monkey?"

Monkey blinked, staring at Shifu. He had no answer. He didn't remember anything else, but he knew somewhere in his mind that he needed to. Something very bad had happened to him. _But what?_ he wondered blankly. Shifu looked so intently at him that he swallowed and glanced around, unable to think of anything to say. He finally swallowed and coughed, asking the only question that mattered to him in that moment.

"Is there somebody in here?" he asked uneasily.

"Why?" Viper asked, her brow furrowed as she flicked out her tongue.

"I… I thought I heard…" Monkey murmured, trailing off. He just wasn't sure if it was a dream or not, and he refused to send them after nothing. It would just be a waste of time.

"Search the place," Shifu ordered at once. He could tell something was off with his simian student. His blue eyes were glazed, and his tail was wrapped tightly around his middle, a sure sign of distress. If something was a wrong with Monkey, he sure wasn't going to miss it this time.

The rest of the Five dashed away, while Po and Shifu stayed with Monkey, who was a bit disoriented. He was still struggling to remember what had happened. Shifu observed him with his sharp, grey eyes, seeking for any sign of injury. Monkey's scream had been so bone-chilling that Shifu has fully expected to see somebody lying dead on the floor, perhaps even Monkey himself. It was with relief and fear that he'd addressed Monkey, and his lack of answer was concerning. He seemed unaware of his surroundings, and that wouldn't do for a Kung Fu master.

_'Perhaps he is getting ill,'_ Shifu wondered, half-hoping that he was right. "Are you well, Monkey?" he asked. Monkey didn't respond, still looking around with hackles raised.

"Monkey?" Po asked.

"How did you find him?" Shifu asked when Monkey said nothing.

Po frowned. "He was slumped against the column. I thought he'd fallen asleep on his feet after everything he did today…"

"Perhaps the punishment was a bit too much," Shifu wondered quietly. "Po, get Monkey some water."

After a few minutes of rest and refreshment, the dazed look began to fade from Monkey's face, and he was extremely bemused as to why he was even in the Hall of Warriors. He didn't even seem aware that he'd ever entered the room. The last thing he remembered, he said between gulps of water, was walking back toward the bunkhouse after finishing his punishment.

"And then I woke to Po shaking me," he finished. "I don't remember coming in here."

"Here come the others," Shifu said. "We will soon put this to rest, I hope."

Tigress dropped from the ceiling as the others gathered, her hackles raised. "Something is wrong," she said, her tail frizzed out.

"What?" Shifu asked. His ears slicked back as the hope of a drunk goose wandering around was violently dashed.

"Somebody was here," she replied. "There's a hole in the ceiling. There's a smell, too, high in the rafters. I don't recognize it, but it made me lightheaded."

Viper slithered up. "Nothing has been stolen from the East Wing."

"Everything's good in the South," Mantis assured them.

"The West Wing is untouched," Crane reported.

"What would they want to steal?" Po asked. "A weapon?"

Monkey was silent. His head was clearing, and he looked around with lips pressed tightly together. As they discussed the intrusion, Monkey broke away, ignoring Shifu's call to come back at once, and he climbed the columns with speed and grace. He found the hole and perched right below it, staring out over the hall. The smell was there still, but it was faint, and though it made his ears tingle, he was almost unaffected. As he stared down, he noticed that the others were staring up at him. He could see no treasure in sight; the hall was simply too dark. It wasn't for theft that the intruder had broken in. There was no way this place was meant to spy out for a theft.

When Monkey climbed back down, he set his jaw and looked away as he spoke; it was still painful for him to speak of his old ways to his friends. "It wasn't for theft. You cannot see the treasures, any of them, and the angle is wrong. It would be impractical to drag most of the treasures in here up onto the roof unless they had prepared a way to get them down. There is no rope or anything to haul the treasures up, and the hole is too small for anyone to come in and out with any but the smallest of treasures."

"Those could still be valuable," Shifu said evenly.

Monkey shook his head. "It is impractical. The break-in was professional, but it wasn't for theft. I do not know what they were after, but I don't think they got what they wanted. That is my…" he cringed then ground out, "professional opinion, Master."

Shifu nodded. "I see. Well, I shall look over things myself. You should all get to bed. Good night."

Monkey made his way back to his room, mulling over the events of the night. He was bemused to say in the least, but he was glad that it was over. He waved goodnight to the others and slipped into his room. The door slid closed, and he was just about to lay down when he caught sight of the paper. It was pinned to the wall by the window, a blood-red symbol painted on it. And Monkey wanted to scream because he recognized the symbol. His mouth fell open, but nothing came out as cold terror gripped his entire body. With trembling hands, he removed the paper and carefully smoothed it out. Flipping the page over, he saw three words that chilled him and made his heart beat fast.

The words were simple and terrible in the power they held over the simian. And what were the words that terrified the monkey to his core?

_"Fu sent me."_

  



	2. Asking for Help

Monkey did not sleep that night. He wrestled for hours about what he should do. A part of him knew that the most logical thing would be to tell his family about the paper and explain the mark. But he knew that if he got them involved, it was like he was painting a target on their backs. With many silent tears and pain tearing him apart from the inside out, he finally resolved to tell them. He desired their trust, and the best way to keep it would be to tell them. So when the bell rang, he slowly stood and moved to the door. As he opened it, Shifu paused in front of him. He was a minute late, but the red panda did not look angry. As soon as he caught sight of the simian's face, worry etched into the lines.

"So you are not well enough for training."

Monkey stared at his friends and prayed to whatever deity there might be that he was not about to mark them for death. They all watched him with concern. And then he held out the paper, tears sliding down his dark cheeks. He tried several times to speak before anything came out.

"I'm in trouble, Master," he finally croaked.

Shifu took the paper and stared at the red symbol. The others crowded around, incomprehension on their faces. All they saw was something that resembled an intricate rose. And then Shifu turned the parchment over and those three words, as good as a personal threat, gave them some inkling of the danger that Monkey was now in.

"Fu sent who?" Shifu demanded, his ears slicking back against his head. "What is this?"

Monkey burst into tears as the stress of the whole night descended upon him. He couldn't take the fear and anger that filled the faces of those he cared so much about. It was Po who wrapped his arms around the shaking monkey, holding him close. They could all plainly tell that Monkey had been awake all night. Shifu placed a steady hand on Monkey's back, giving his own form of comfort. When the simian finally calmed, Shifu exhaled.

"I'm glad you told us, Cong. I know it was difficult. But I need you to calmly tell us what is going on."

Monkey took a deep breath. "This is the symbol of the most dangerous assassin in Chengyu. I believe Fu has paid for him or her to kill me for what happened."

"Him or her," Shifu said evenly. Monkey understood the question.

"I never met this assassin," he said. "Fu never did either. There is a way to get in touch that allows the assassin to remain anonymous. They have a perfect record. The police know about them, but they can never track them down. They constantly change their methods depending on the target they are paid to kill. They aren't afraid of torture, either." Monkey swallowed. "I felt like I should tell you. It was dangerous, but…"

"How is it dangerous, brother?" Viper asked.

"They will now be after you," Monkey whispered, closing his eyes helplessly.

"We will be ready," Shifu said decisively. "No training today. Po, Crane, Mantis, stay with Monkey and let him sleep for a few hours. Do not leave him alone. Tigress, Viper, come with me. We have many things to do."

Crane shifted his feathers then extended a wing and wrapped it around Monkey's shoulders. "You need sleep."

Monkey watched his master leave with the female warriors. He was so tired and anxious, and as he walked back onto his room, his limbs felt so heavy and useless. What could he do against an unknown assassin who could wear any face? What could his master do against such a mysterious and dangerous threat? As if reading his mind, Mantis gave a disapproving chirrup.

"Sleep, Cong," he admonished gently.

It was the use of his real name for the second time that made him think of all they had been through, before Po, with Po, and the difficult situation that he himself had put them in while they were in Chengyu. He forced himself to think of how strong and smart his friends were, and with those pleasant thoughts, he finally relaxed into sleep.

Whether it was because he was so very tired or because his friends were standing watch, Monkey got about four hours of restful sleep. He was awoken around ten-thirty by Shifu, who settled beside him with a plate of dumplings and a cup of wine. Monkey knew then how concerned his master was. In the Jade Palace, wine was used for medicinal purposes, and for Shifu to be offering some to his student meant he was gravely concerned. Still, Monkey reached gingerly for the cup, unsure until Shifu nodded and gave him permission.

"Drink it. And eat. You need food."

The others were already eating, and Monkey obediently sat up and began to eat. The wine was sweet, but it had the definite bitterness that fermentation added. Monkey relaxed even with that little bit of alcohol, and he ate with relish, watching his master's serious expression. He could practically hear Shifu's mind working. But as usual, Shifu was patient, waiting until the cup and plate were set aside and he had all of his students' full attention.

"Now," Shifu said in the silence. "I want to be very clear. I have sent some geese and pigs down to the city. Tigress, you and Viper are to share a room until we catch this assassin. Po, you are to stay with Monkey. Crane, you and Mantis are to room together. I have my own way of protecting myself. They will not be able to get to me. Do not leave each other. Stay together as much as possible. Am I clear?"

Everybody nodded, and Monkey flinched. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

Shifu pressed his lips together and his ears lay flat again. "It is no trouble if we all get out of this alive."

The others agreed heartily, and Monkey smiled. It was nice to be protected, but a part of him still felt guilty for putting his friends in danger. But he fought the urge to run. That was what he'd done last time, and it had led to so much trouble. Good things had come from it, but the stress he had put on all of his friends and his master had become evident after they had left the city.

Shifu's eyes had been constantly upon him, worried that his student would flee again. Every time Monkey got too far away, he would just appear beside him and walk a short way with him. Shifu said nothing out loud about his fear of losing his new son, but it was evident to Monkey, who had known him for so long. The stress was obvious around his eyes, where lines etched deeply only when he was worried.

Tigress has been relieved at his protection and she had thanked him by sticking close by during their travels, admiring her fan. She'd confessed to him one night that she had been terrified when she's found out about the blood money. Even before he'd been adopted into her family, she said she had considered him a brother. The thought of losing him had caused so much distress, though she hid it well.

Though he'd never considered Crane to be a confidant, Monkey's disappearance had bothered the usually calm, collected bird. Crane realized how little he knew about Monkey, despite having spent so many years with him as a teammate. That bothered Crane, who, though he was a private person, had revealed more to the Five, Po, Shifu, and Oogway than anybody else, and the fact that Monkey hadn't trusted him was a blow to the skinny bird. There was still a long way to go to repair things between them, but with the stories about his time as a thief that Monkey was gifting to Crane, things were beginning to get better.

Out of all of the five, Viper was the most compassionate about his situation. She was the most open about her emotions, and she wanted so badly to understand her simian companion. Monkey had many conversations on the way back to the Jade Palace, and the air was clean between them. Monkey had needed the frank conversation, as awkward as it had been sometimes. And he found that a part of his soul healed while talking with Viper, making his love for his friend even more profound. Out of all of them, Viper was the closest thing to a sister he had ever known.

Mantis had taken things in stride at the time. It turned out that the insect had seen Fu striking Monkey, and he was sympathetic. He did not look down on Monkey for what Monkey himself saw as a weakness. And after they had been home for a few days, Mantis told him that strength wasn't always about attacking. That comforted the simian, and Mantis had reassured him again and again that they were friends and nothing would change that. And after several months, Monkey was finally beginning to believe that.

But out of all of them, it was Monkey's relationship with Po that was most changed. The fact that Monkey had been a thief, and that he had returned to that life of his own free will, had broken something inside of the gentle panda. Po never wanted to be alone with him, and Monkey had a feeling that Shifu knew that. It would be a natural choice for Monkey to be protected by the Dragon Warrior, but Monkey knew that Shifu meant for this time of sharing a room to heal the rift between them.

Monkey looked from one face to another, seeing the kindness and love that had defined his life for so long. Yet he hadn't noticed, hadn't appreciated them for what they were. Despite his running away, they accepted him back, though there were consequences from his choices. The damage to some of them would take time to heal, especially with Po. But Monkey knew with sudden clarity that he had made the right choice. So he broke the silence with a soft hum.

"Master?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Monkey?" Shifu replied, coming out of his own thoughts.

"I am glad I told you."

Shifu blinked, clearly surprised by the confession. After a pause, he nodded slowly. "I'm happy to hear that. I would have expected you to run away again."

Monkey pressed his lips together, his blue eyes lowering to the floor. "I thought about it. It would have kept you safe." He worried his bottom lip then added. "But that would have been welcoming death. We have more of a chance together."

Shifu smiled one of his rare smiles. "I'm glad you are thinking clearly this time around, Cong."

Monkey felt a rush of pleasure from hearing Shifu say his real name. He said it the same way he said Tigress's name, like he could never throw him away no matter his choices. And Monkey sure had tested that to the limit. So he leaned against the wall, quietly resting his tired, sore body as they simply sat together. After several minutes, Shifu stood, shaking himself out, causing his tail to frizz for a moment before the fur settled back onto place.

"Remember, none of you are to be alone," he said tersely, a grim expression on his face. "Change the rooms around to my specifications."

Monkey nodded and stood as Shifu left. Tigress and Viper headed out to decide whose room would better accommodate them, and Mantis and Crane smiled.

"Doesn't really matter, does it?" Mantis chuckled.

Crane laughed. "Not really."

"What about us, Po?" Monkey asked, trying to sound nonchalant. "I could move into your room."

Po didn't smile, and he avoided Monkey's gaze. "Yeah. Sure. I guess."

Mantis scurried up Monkey's side to his shoulder. "Give him time," he advised in a low voice.

Monkey didn't reply, his heart sinking. Practically living with Po all day every day would be more difficult than he would have ever thought before he'd left. Because it wasn't anger on Po's face whenever their eyes met. It was disappointment, and that was far, far worse. And Monkey didn't know how to break through the wall that the panda had put up. He wasn't even sure if it was possible, and he was terrified that things would be awkward between them forever.

  



	3. Proposition

The next few days passed quickly as they settled into a new routine. None of them dared to be alone for any length of time. At Shifu's prompting, so that he could assess the danger level, Monkey recounted some of the most chilling deaths attributed to this assassin. The grim look on his master's face as he described a particularly gruesome scene where torture had been involved was one that he hoped to never see again. Everybody was horrified at the seemingly endless tales that Monkey could recite with ease.

Monkey himself was scared so badly that everybody else could sense it this time. There was less laughter from their comedic friend, fewer jokes about life, and they all knew that he sometimes regretted getting them involved. He had given up trying to engage Po with conversation less than two days after they were roomed together. Po didn't want to talk, and as time wore on, Monkey didn't either. The air around them was tense with awkward disappointment and crippling terror, and neither of them spoke before going to bed at night or after getting up in the morning. It became apparent after only a week that the Jade Palace was no longer a home, it was a prison.

Po couldn't stand seeing his friends like this. As much as he didn't want to speak to Monkey, that didn't mean that he hated him. Compassion was natural for the panda, and he finally had an idea that he thought would cheer them up. He brought it up during a silent dinner.

"Master?" he asked quietly, and Shifu looked over. "It's not safe here at the Jade Palace, and it's such a large place to defend. Wouldn't it be better if we went someplace smaller?"

"They'll just follow us," Monkey muttered, poking at his dumplings. "It doesn't matter where I run. They'll find me and kill me."

"Where would you suggest we go, Po?" Shifu asked.

"Wu Long's cottage."

That perked Monkey up. "Wu Long?" he asked, his blue eyes lighting up for the first time in a week. "I have not seen him in many years!" he exclaimed, excitement building in his voice. Then he wilted. "But I don't want to put him in danger. I've already put all of you in danger."

"He wanted you to visit," Crane said, rustling his feathers. "And I'm sure he doesn't care about something like that."

They all expected Monkey to shake his head and refuse to eat anymore. But instead, he tapped the table, a soft smile curling his lips.

"No, he wouldn't," Monkey said. "Besides, if anybody could help, it's him."

"Really?" Crane asked, startled.

"Really. I suggest we go, Master. We need to get out of such a large compound. It would be easier to figure things out with fewer people, and I know most of the people that live in that town. We could narrow down the list. And I would feel much safer with Wu Long."

"Is he an old warrior?" Tigress asked, interest kindling in her orange eyes.

"Not exactly," Monkey said, a smile lifting his lips. "But I trust him. It would do me good to see him again."

And that was it. They all agreed to head to the village, and Monkey immediately wrote a long letter to his old friend, telling him of their plans. He sent it ahead with a goose servant, then he turned to packing his few belongings. Shifu was in charge of the food and the miscellaneous items so all Monkey had to worry about was his own things. He quickly had a pack ready, so he sat and watched Po tucking his action figures into his own pack. He paused when he grabbed the little Monkey. A sorrowful, pained expression pinched his face and he quickly packed it. Monkey's heart ached, but he looked away, unsure of what to say. He had disappointed Po, and he didn't think anything he said would fix things.

Tigress saved him the trouble of speaking by tapping the floor and peeking in. "You almost ready?"

"Yeah," Monkey said, not bothering to keep his tone cheerful. She tilted her head as he looked over at the panda, who was now cramming things into his pack.

"Monkey…"

He stood up before she could say anything else. "I'm going to make a fresh batch of almond cookies. Take some for the journey, you know?"

Without another word, he pushed past her. Before he was out of the bunkhouse, Viper slithered up beside him. He glanced at her.

"No being alone, remember?" she asked, flicking her tongue out. "Tigress is with Po."

Monkey sighed and nodded. He didn't feel like being cheerful. It was too much of an effort. With all of the stress that surrounded all of the kung fu masters, they were beginning to all be irritable, but Monkey himself was so changed that it hurt his soul. He wanted to laugh and cheer the others up, but there was no humor inside of him anymore. Viper's tail flicked his wrist in a kind gesture.

"Monkey? You okay?" she asked. "You've been down lately. Is it just the assassin?"

The simian weighed his words as they made their way into the kitchen. He began to get mixing bowls and ingredients out. If there were any of his friends that would be kind to him in his pain, it was Viper. So as he plopped down the container of almonds, he shook his head.

"No. The assassin makes me afraid of death. It is something else that has me bothered."

"What is it?" she asked, curling up into a comfortable heap and watching her companion.

"Po," he said shortly.

"What about him?"

Monkey grunted in irritation. "You haven't seen how he acts around me now?" he asked, a note of bitterness in his tone.

Viper's tongue flicked thoughtfully. "Is he acting differently?"

Flour exploded in a cloud over the bowl as Monkey dumped in the correct amount. "He barely looks at me. He doesn't talk to me anymore. He avoids being alone with me as much as possible. He…" Monkey's shoulders slumped as he put down the bag of flour. "He hates me now, Viper. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Po doesn't hate you, Monkey," Viper said. Her coils rippled as she shifted. "He doesn't know what to do about everything he's learned about you."

"Everybody else has the same information," Monkey growled, pulling sugar and butter toward him. "But Po's the only one who isn't talking to me. And Shifu made us room together. It's like sleeping next to an ice block."

Viper raised her head. "If I may use a gardening metaphor," she said softly. "Not every plant takes being moved in the same way. Some will only survive if you transplant them in a certain season or a certain time of growth."

Monkey considered this, adding more ingredients. "What's your point, Viper?"

She uncoiled herself and slithered over, raising her head high enough to meet Monkey's eyes. "All of the information we received about you was just as life-changing as transferring a plant from one place to another is. We're all going to take it differently. Po has taken it the worst. It's a transplant he neither wanted nor was ready for. I believe it has to do with her personality and how much he adored us all."

"But he knows so much about all of you!" Monkey exclaimed, taking up the spoon and mixing the mess of ingredients together with more force than necessary. "He knows that Tigress is an orphan with a temper, that you were a noble's daughter who was shy, that Mantis was an impatient farmer, that Crane was a skinny loser!"

Viper slithered over his shoulders, her way of embracing him. "Yours is a little different, Cong."

That name made him flinch, and he slammed the bowl down as tears welled in his eyes. "You think I don't know that, Viper? You think that I don't know that I'm a terrible person? You think I can't see how different I am from every single one of you? I'm the only criminal among you! I'm the only one who deserves to rot in prison! I'm the worst person in the entire Jade Palace! And now Po knows that, and he can't bear to even look at me anymore! I should just go and turn myself in!"

Viper coiled herself around Monkey's middle, squeezing gently. "Don't say that, Monkey. I know you're hurting. But Po is hurting, too. You need to see that. He doesn't understand. You two just need to have a heart-to-heart talk."

"He won't even look at me," Monkey moaned, tears slipping down his dark cheeks. "How will I get him to talk to me?"

Viper flicked her tongue against his cheek. "Have you even tried?"

"For a while I did. He just grunts or says one or two words." Monkey sniffled. "What do I do, Viper?"

"Find a time when he has no choice," Viper said. "I think staying in small quarters with Wu Long will present an opportunity."

Monkey reached up and wiped his cheeks as Viper slid to the floor. Her eyes were so compassionate, and he smiled back.

"I believe you're right, Hua."

Viper perked at the use of her name, and she knew that her words had helped her friend. She watched as Monkey began to form the cookies, his movements peaceful instead of violent. With great care, he placed an almond in the center of each cookie then he pushed it into the oven and began to clean up while they baked. When he was done, he leaned against the counter and watched the dough bake into the perfect almond cookies he loved so much.

"Wu Long taught me to make them," he finally said.

Viper stirred herself and lifted her head. "Really?"

Monkey nodded. "I loved his almond cookies. I used to be too impatient to wait for them to bake and would sneak the dough. As good a thief as I was, Wu Long learned quickly to never turn his back on the dough. He got quick with that cane of his. I can still feel the first strike." He smiled, idly rubbing his left wrist. "That was more of a shock to my system than anything else. I had never been punished for stealing before. Yeah, I'd left that life behind me, but the fact was I had never experienced a negative reaction to it. I was always long gone before the consequences could reach me. That first hit made me scream, and I grew angry at him. And do you know what that old macaque did?"

Viper shook her head. "What did he do?"

"He looked at me and told me that the cookies needed to bake and that if I tried to steal the dough again, he would hit me even harder. He didn't even apologize. I stormed out of the house and swore I would never go back. I deserved an apology, I thought. I wanted to eat them and I had every right."

"What happened next?" Viper asked.

"I came to my senses while trying to sleep in a hayloft," Monkey laughed, a grin stretching his face for the first time in a week. He looked genuinely happy recalling the memory, Viper thought. Monkey continued. "I went back to the house, thinking I would sneak in and grab a cookie on the way to bed, but when I got inside, there Wu Long sat, with a steaming cup of tea and a plateful of delicious cookies. He stared at me expectantly, and I apologized for my irrational anger. I told him that I'd never been struck for stealing before, and he stated calmly that I was _too_ good if I had never received any punishment. He gave me the plate of cookies and assured me that he would remedy that if he had to."

The cookies were ready, so Monkey grabbed a cloth, doubled it, then pulled the hot pan from the oven. The cookies steamed enticingly, and Monkey stared at them with a curious smile on his face. It was almost wistful.

"Did he?" Viper asked after a minute.

"Did he what?" Monkey asked, carefully flipping the cookies onto a plate to finish cooling.

"Did Wu Long remedy that?"

Monkey swallowed. "About as much as Oogway did." He paused. "Mind staying in while I make another batch?"

"Not at all, brother," Viper said.

An hour later, Monkey carried a plate full of two dozen cookies and brought it into the room he shared with Po. Po was sitting with Tigress, and they both looked up as Monkey and Viper came in. He held out the plate to the panda, who stared at the food with surprise.

"I made an extra batch for tonight. We can all share," Monkey said. Then without another word, he sat down, picked up a cookie, and bit into it. Tigress and Viper each took one, and Crane and Mantis hurried in to claim their share. Monkey kept his eyes on the plate until a dark paw reached down to grab one. Monkey looked up at Po, who stared back warily. Monkey returned the hesitation with a warm smile.

"I can't wait for all of you to meet Wu Long," he said. "No doubt Shifu will want us to leave early tomorrow morning. Po, you and Crane have met him, right?"

Po plucked the almond off of his cookie and stared at it for a moment. "Yeah. He's a really great monkey."

"On that," Monkey said jovially. "We both agree."


	4. Deming

As soon as they were in the open countryside the next morning, the tension and fear released in a burst of freedom and joy. They all recognized that the Jade Palace, despite its grandeur and beauty, had become a prison. Shifu allowed his students to spread out a bit, but he kept his eyes on Monkey. The simian was striding along with Crane, inhaling the fresh air and simply basking in the rays of golden sun that fell on them. The peace was a welcome break from the stress that had dogged them in the hallways of their home.

After a while, Crane took off into the air to stretch his wings. Shifu watched him carefully.

"Not too high, Crane," Shifu called.

Crane paused about forty feet off the ground, staring ahead with his keen eyes. He looped lazily then paused when he gazed behind them. Then an expression of alarm crossed his face and he shot toward the ground with such speed that he nearly crashed into the earth. The only thing that saved him was Monkey's quick leap and a snag on his wings. Worry was on everybody's faces, and they immediately crowded together.

"What's wrong?" Shifu asked tightly.

"There's another traveler coming up behind," he said.

"Does he carry weapons?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know. That's not what concerns me," Crane replied, his eyes meeting the feline's.

"What is it?" Monkey asked.

"It's a tiger," Crane said softly. "A male tiger."

All eyes went to Tigress, who stood ramrod straight as her hackles rose defiantly. There were few things that could cause the great cat to react that way, but they all knew at this point that male tigers scared Tigress to the core. She loathed being weak, and to her, her desire for a mate, more physical than mental or emotional, was a great weakness. They had all discussed the subject, to assure her they would help as much as to sort through the complicated mess of her psyche, and they had come to the conclusion that her animalistic desires were so close to the surface because she had rarely been around other tigers, of either sex, but especially of males.

Shifu reached out and placed a paw on hers. "It's okay, Yue. We're here."

She said nothing but nodded stiffly and turned to walk forward. They all stuck together, walking along at a great pace to keep in front of the tiger for as long as possible. But he was traveling quickly and overtook them within the hour. His eyes were latched onto a scroll and he was so distracted that he nearly stepped on Viper before the cries from Mantis and Crane roused him. He looked up in surprise to see them, and he rolled up his scroll as he looked embarrassed.

"My apologies. I was distracted," he said, bowing with a sheepish look on his face.

Tigress stood back, her tail frizzed out. She coolly appraised the stranger. He glanced around the tense, silent crowd, and glanced away.

"Well, I'll be going," he said.

He pushed through them and began to walk away down the path. Shifu scanned him as he slunk off in front of them, but he was no longer walking quickly. He seemed embarrassed by nearly running into them. His eyes had only briefly looked at Tigress before moving on. His scroll stayed tucked into his bag, and only once did he look back. When he caught sight of their wary, tense gazes, he ducked his head and hurried along again. He was soon out of sight around a bend, and Tigress visibly relaxed. She shuddered, and hugged herself, her tail wrapping around her middle. Shifu placed his paw on hers, rubbing his thumb in a circle. She glanced down at him.

"You did well, Yue," Shifu praised. "Come, we must get to Funanai before sunset. We should be able to get a room somewhere."

They began to walk again, and though they spread out a little, the initial burst of freedom was replaced by the knowledge that they were now out in the open and the assassin could be anywhere. Tension swamped them, and it was a relief that they didn't meet anybody for the rest of the day.

They hurried along and didn't speak, straining to hear anything out of the ordinary. As the sun began to sink below the horizon, they reached Funanai. It was a quaint little village surrounded by hills. Because of the time of day, most of the villagers were already at home. There were a few stragglers in the marketplace, and a friendly rabbit told them that there was an inn down the road. The inn was a two-story building in the middle of the dinner rush. There were only two rooms available, so Shifu divided them between his warriors. Tigress and Viper would take one room with Master Shifu himself, and the four others would take the other. Thanks to Mantis's size, and the fact that Crane slept standing up, there would be enough room for all four of them. Once they set their bags in their rooms, they went down for food.

The tiger that had nearly run into them earlier came out of another room ahead of them as they walked down the upstairs hallway toward the stairs. When they got to the main floor, they were herded to a table with the tiger. There was one table left, and they were now stuck in the company of somebody that they really didn't want to be with. The tiger didn't seem enthused either. He flinched away from Tigress, skittering around to sit beside Crane and Po. They were prevented from talking as a steaming plate of dumplings and a pot of noodles was set on their table, along with a stack of bowls and a mess of chopsticks. Po quickly sorted everything out and the tiger graciously filled their bowls as the panda handed out the chopsticks.

As he ladled the noodles into the bowls, the tiger spoke. "I'm sorry that I nearly stepped on you, Master Viper."

Viper blinked up at him. "It's alright," she said kindly. "You were absorbed in that scroll."

The tiger smiled kindly. "Yes, ma'am. It's the next part of the Outlaws of the Marsh. I've been waiting to get my paws on it for so long."

That piqued Crane's interest, and he shifted forward, balancing on one leg while he used the clawed foot of the other to hold his chopsticks. "Really. Which part are you on? Which character do you like the most?"

The tiger's eyes sparkled with joy as he replied. "I enjoy Wu Yong. He is brilliant, isn't he?"

Crane nodded. "I like Song Jiang. He is so generous, and his story fascinates me."

"So you have read them, too?" the tiger asked, reaching out for a dumpling.

His eyes were solely on Crane, and Tigress studied the tiger while he and her friend began what promised to be a lengthy discussion about the 108 Stars of Destiny. She was seated between Monkey and Shifu, and she was beginning to calm down from the shock of seeing the tiger again. He had eyes that had a redder tint than her own, and his fur was smooth and groomed. His ears were farther back than hers, and his nose had a splash of red, a birthmark no doubt, and it made him look interesting, she thought. He was lively with the topic at hand, gesticulating with his large paws as he ate his dinner. His voice was a rich rumble that she liked very much, but she was wary of that attraction. She didn't trust herself. She knew better.

When they had gone after Monkey, she had been attacked by a male tiger named Chen Fan. His intentions disgusted and terrified her. It was horrible because she had been enticed by his scent even as she had run away. She felt her whiskers twitch, and she looked down at her bowl of noodles. The mere thought that she, Master Tigress of the Furious Five, the daughter of Master Shifu of the Jade Palace, had run away with her tail between her legs. It infuriated her how she had no control over this aspect of herself.

A touch to her paw startled her, and she turned to see Shifu watching her. She leaned down when his nose twitched, a sign that he wanted to say something to her. His voice alone soothed the primal anger that rested in her heart.

"Calm yourself, Yue. You are doing well. Just keep your head, bao bei."

Tigress smiled and nodded then sat up straight and focused back on the conversation. The tiger had just finished a spiel about the daring adventures of one of the characters, with Crane absolutely spellbound by the depth of knowledge that this fascinating storyteller had about this shared subject of interest. He reached out for another dumpling, clearly satisfied Crane's awe. Crane swallowed some noodles.

"I never thought of it that way," the bird said, ruffling his feathers. "But you put it very well. You are clearly a real fan of the series. I haven't met one in a long time."

The tiger chewed as he nodded. "I love reading," he said. "I'd do it all the time if I could."

"You would quickly become bored of it," Monkey said, and the tiger's gaze fell on the simian. His pupils dilated as he took in the appearance, and immediately Shifu grew suspicious. He said nothing, but his eyes stayed on the tiger.

"What do you mean, Master Monkey?" he asked.

"When you do the same thing day in and day out, it becomes boring. Even with the variety of stories available, your eyes would get tired. You would want something else to do almost the very next day."

The tiger frowned and focused on his food again. "I don't think I'm going to give up reading just yet."

Monkey smiled. "I wasn't suggesting you do anything of the sort. Crane loves scrolls, too, but too much of anything is bad."

After a moment's thought, the tiger conceded. "I agree. Moderation in all things is a good idea."

"So what's your name?" Viper asked pleasantly.

The tiger swallowed a mouthful of dumpling, then took a sip of wine. "Deming," he said, but there was pain around his eyes.

"Lovely name," Viper said, trying to reassure the tiger. He didn't look any happier, but a sad sort of smile crossed his face, and he nodded once at the serpent.

"Where are you going, Deming?" Shifu asked, watching his face carefully.

Deming set aside his cup. "Xuantou," he said. "I have business there for my master."

Shifu relaxed. Xuantou wasn't where they were going. "What kind of business?" he asked, his tone warming a bit from the frigid bite it had been.

The tiger smiled. "I'm apprenticed to a silk maker. We take the fine threads of silk made by the silkworms and turn them into exquisite fabric." He reached into a pocket and pulled out a swath of samples. "We have a request for purple silk, so I have to go and procure some of the expensive purple dye he needs to color the robes. I have a long journey ahead of me."

He handed around the samples, and Tigress hesitated before taking the red one he gave to her. It was the smoothest fabric she had ever felt. The only one in the Jade Palace who wore silk was Shifu himself. It wasn't that they couldn't afford silk, but they saw no need to wear such things in their simple lives. Master Oogway had owned a silk cape that he wore when times called for fancy clothing, and it was only when Oogway had gone into the spirit world that Shifu bought silk for his own garb to mark him as the Master of the Jade Palace. Tigress had never even handled silk before, it was so rare and expensive, but she liked the feel of this beautiful, shimmering fabric.

"Your master must be a fine silk maker," Viper complimented; she had often worn silk as the daughter of a noble, though she preferred to use it as a ribbon.

"Yeah, this stuff is so cool!" Mantis exclaimed.

Deming beamed. "I've learned many tricks from my master. I hope to become a silk maker myself."

"If you can make it like this," Po said with a grin. "Then you have a rich future ahead of you."

The tiger accepted back the samples, but he paused as his eyes fell on the female tiger. She was handling the cloth with such loving care, her eyes latched on the red material. He noted that her clothes were red, black, and gold, and he stared for a moment before Shifu cleared his throat. One look at the red panda's eyes, and Deming's face flamed. He held out a hand for the sample.

"Master Tigress?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hm?" Tigress looked up to see the whole table staring at her. Including the tiger. Her tail frizzed out immediately and her pupils became slits. If Shifu's reaction had shamed and scared the tiger, Tigress's reaction made him wonder.

"My sample?" he said after an awkward silence of rigid staring.

She stiffly handed the silk over then went back to gazing at her empty plate. Deming slipped the samples back into his packet, then he sat very still. After a moment, he stood.

"It was very pleasant talking to you all," he said. "I leave tomorrow on the south road. I hope we meet again."

"We're leaving that way, too," Mantis said.

"Perhaps we could travel together?" Deming asked hopefully. When they all exchanged nervous glances, he backtracked. "Or not. I am intruding. I hope to at least say goodbye tomorrow. Have a good evening."

Dropping enough coins to pay for the entire table's dinner, Deming retreated up the stairs as fast as he could while not running. Shifu stared after him, conflicted and confused. Monkey watched him go, too, his keen blue eyes studying the tiger's back.

"He is interesting," Monkey said.

"Can we trust him, though?" Mantis said.

Monkey leaned an elbow on the table as the tiger rounded the corner to the upstairs hallway. "Welcome to my life." Everybody, even Tigress, looked at him in surprise. Monkey smiled bitterly. "I never used to know who to trust. This was my entire existence for a long, long time. Being unsure. And if you take my advice, you will give it time. Perhaps he could travel with us for a while. It could keep him close enough to judge his character, and it will make sure he offers no trouble. With seven pairs of eyes on him, what could he get into? Besides, he would part from us in a little over a week to get to Xuantou. But I would leave the final decision to Tigress."

Tigress's jaw tightened. "I don't know…"

"It would be a good way to help you to become more at ease around tigers," Shifu said slowly. "And I want to keep an eye on this young tiger. What do you say, Yue?"

Tigress thought about it. And when the thought of running away crossed her mind for one fleeting instant, she made up her mind and crushed it ruthlessly as she answered. "I believe that is a good idea."

And with that, they stood up and made their way up to their rooms to settle into bed.

  



	5. Suspicions

The next morning, the kung fu warriors were awake at dawn, from habit more than anything. They dawdled for about an hour before packing their things and going down to pay their room fees and get breakfast. Deming was sitting at a table, finishing his morning meal with his eyes glued to the scroll again. He didn't even look up as they came downstairs. Shifu paid with no qualms then they took their bowls and went over to the table.

"May we sit here, Deming?" Shifu asked.

The tiger glanced over for a moment then did a double-take as he set aside his scroll. "Of course, Master Shifu. It would be an honor."

They all sat down, and Tigress was careful to keep Monkey between herself and the male tiger. Monkey gave her an understanding look as he plopped down and began to eat. Tigress could sense Deming staring at her, and she carefully kept her eyes on her food. Her tail was frizzy again, and she tugged it close to her body to hide that humiliating fact. Why was it always her tail that gave her away? Deming took up his bowl, his eyes sliding away from the tigress, and she relaxed as she busied herself with her breakfast.

Monkey could sense Tigress's tension, and he turned to look at Deming curiously. He knew that this tiger was a kindred spirit, though he couldn't explain how he could tell. He trusted Deming without effort, and that should have scared him. Instead, he felt sure that Deming would help him in his time of need simply because they would understand everything about one another at some point. These thoughts ran through his head in the space of three seconds before he grinned at the tiger.

"We have decided to travel with you to the crossroads," Monkey said. "If you will bear with our company."

Deming's eyes landed on the master, and Monkey saw his pupils dilate again. He had noticed the night before, and just like Shifu, it made him uneasy, but not suspicious. He was so sure that Deming was a friend that he began to chat with the tiger about his journey thus far. The tiger responded eagerly.

"Oh, I arrived at the Valley of Peace a few days ago," he said. "I had to deliver an elaborate silk garment to a rich widow. Before that, I had a long journey from the east. My master's business is in Meicheng, but he is so skilled that he sells his work all across China. He's even sold some outside of China, as far as the czar in Russia! He is so skilled, and I hope to take over someday. I've been traveling for weeks."

"How long were you in the Valley?" Po asked.

"Two days. I had to eat at your father's restaurant, Dragon Warrior. His soup is delicious, and his tofu is amazing."

"Oh, you met my dad?" Po asked, grinning. "He loves his business."

"He certainly has some skill with cooking," Deming said. "I have to eat there again, perhaps on the way back to Meicheng." He paused and hesitated before his next comment. "I had no idea your father is a goose, Dragon Warrior."

"I'm adopted," Po said easily. "My mother gave up her life for me, and Dad adopted me when I arrived on his doorstep. He couldn't just leave me there, so he adopted me."

"Adopted, eh?" Deming mused.

"Yeah, Tigress is adopted, too," Po said.

"You are?" Deming asked brightly, turning to the female tiger.

She looked at him and nodded curtly, her tail poofing out again as he smiled at her. "Yes. Master Shifu adopted me when I was young. He raised me."

"Must be nice to have a father," Deming said wistfully. "I was raised by my mother. There is nothing wrong with a mother's love, but a father's discipline would have worked wonders."

Shifu studied the tiger. "There are things only a father can give," he agreed.

"When are we leaving, if I am going with you?" Deming asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"As soon as breakfast is over. We'll be able to get to Qihou by this evening," Monkey said.

"Traveled this way before?"

"Several times," Monkey replied honestly, and it was only when Shifu snapped his cup onto the table that Monkey realized that his own opinion of this tiger was not universal. Judging from the look on Shifu's face, the red panda didn't trust the tiger at all. Monkey pressed his lips together and nodded at the unspoken command to be careful around this stranger.

They ate quickly, eager to get back on the road. As soon as they had paid for their meal, they went back upstairs to gather their things. Deming waited for them downstairs, and they set off immediately down the south road. Deming seemed to relish the open air, and he contentedly spoke to Crane for a while as they walked down the lane. Shifu stayed next to Tigress. She knew he was concerned, but she was determined to prove that she was not a coward. Monkey walked in the back with Mantis on his shoulder, and he watched Po talking to Viper. That brought his thoughts back to the kitchen at the Jade Palace. Mantis noticed his sudden change of mood.

"What's going on in that mind of yours, Master Monkey?" the insect asked, his tone utterly formal.

Monkey recognized the attempt to make him smile, and his lips twitched, but he didn't feel like smiling. "Po."

Mantis knew what his best friend meant, and he chirruped in sympathy. "Still not talking to you?"

"No. Viper said that I uprooted him too violently or in the wrong season."

That made Mantis chuckle. "He's not a tree," he pointed out.

Monkey snickered, unable to help himself. "I think she has a point, Mantis."

"Which would be… not to uproot a plant?"

That produced a laugh. "No. Viper simply meant that you all had different reactions to my past wrongdoings. And Po neither wanted nor expected to find such things out. It damaged something inside of him because it was too rough, or not at the proper time."

Mantis considered this. "That's true enough when you get past the gardening advice." Monkey laughed again. The insect felt rather proud that he had managed it twice in one conversation; Monkey had been so dour lately, and his generally comedic attitude was sorely missed. They went on for a few more minutes before Monkey spoke again.

"Viper suggested I talk to him when he has no choice."

"Probably good advice. If you can find such a time. He's been avoiding you for a while."

"I know," Monkey sighed.

Mantis hummed thoughtfully. "I can't tell you anything about plants, but I do have something on kites."

"Oh, do regale me with this sage wisdom, Master Mantis," Monkey said, deciding that he would play along anyway.

This time it was Mantis who stayed serious. "The kite needs wind to go up. You have to run into the resistance to get the kite in the air. Without the resistance of the wind, you cannot get off the ground."

Monkey said nothing. Mantis was right. But how could he run into the resistance that Po was showing? He didn't know what to do. So he asked.

"How do you think I should apply this to Po? There is a difference between a strong breeze and a hurricane. I feel like it's a hurricane I'm up against, not a breeze."

Mantis smiled. "You're made of very strong materials, Cong. I think you're stubborn enough to stand out in the middle of a hurricane. Yeah, you'll get wet and struggle, but after all you've lived through, I believe you can do it."

Monkey wasn't so sure, but he appreciated the advice. He looked up the path, past Tigress and Shifu, beyond Po and Viper, to Deming and Crane. He watched their exaggerated movements as they congenially argued about some scrolls they had read.

"What do you think of Deming?" Monkey asked; he desired to know what they all thought, but Mantis was always a good judge of character, so he decided to start with him.

"I think he's not telling us everything," Mantis replied at once.

"We are not telling him everything either. We are practically strangers after all," Monkey countered.

Mantis turned his head to see a thoughtful expression on Monkey's face. "What do you think about him, Cong?" the insect asked quietly.

Monkey tilted his head as Crane threw his head back and laughed at something the tiger was saying. What did he think of the tiger? He knew something was off in his manner when it came to looking at the simian, but Monkey still wasn't afraid of him. But why was that? He wasn't sure how to put something so intangible into words. The simian knew that Shifu didn't trust Deming, nor did Tigress, though she had her own reasons. How to answer such a question? He finally settled on a safe answer.

"I find him interesting, Xiao," Monkey replied.

"I think there's something dangerous about him," Mantis said. "He looks at you strangely."

"I think there's something dangerous about our whole group. ," Monkey said. "We're all kung fu masters, aren't we?"

Mantis began to grow worried. He knew Monkey well enough to see that there was something that drew him to Deming. And that made the insect uneasy. Monkey was so outgoing, and he trusted so easily, befriending anybody who was kind to him, and that was a good thing in the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. But it was most definitely not a good thing, and was indeed a very dangerous thing, with an infamous assassin after his blood. Mantis knew it would be useless to argue aloud, but he promised himself then and there to keep a watchful eye on Monkey and Deming in all of their interactions until they parted at the crossroads. It would be about ten days before they made it there, and Mantis was ready and willing to lose sleep if it meant he could protect his best friend from that shady tiger.

Monkey was oblivious to these thoughts. His focus was on Tigress. She was still a little tense, but since Deming was completely focused on somebody else, she had no problem with staring at him. Monkey smiled.

"Hang on," he murmured to Mantis.

Dropping onto all fours, he took a running leap at Tigress, who reacted immediately. She launched herself into the air, landing gracefully behind where Monkey landed. Monkey laughed, turning to begin a mock battle with the female tiger. Everybody turned to look, and Deming's eyes were drawn to the lithe feline form as she sparred the Monkey. And the battle didn't slow them down. They continued to move forward at the same pace, but they were fighting the whole time. Deming thought that it looked like they were dancing, and a twinge of envy spiked through him. He wanted to dance with that beautiful tiger. Po saw him staring, and he grinned.

"Never seen kung fu masters fight, have you?"

Deming glanced at him for the briefest of moments then shook his head. "No," he replied softly as he looked back at the female tiger. "I haven't."

"I don't care how much I see it," Po said, his green eyes dancing with glee. "I love watching it. Every species has their own style. It's beautiful."

Deming nodded absently and murmured to himself. "She is."

Po didn't hear, but Deming didn't care. He felt a twinge as his eyes fell on the reason he was here. The tiger turned away as self-loathing filled him to the brim. He couldn't change things now. And he hated himself because of it.

  



	6. Trust Issues

Tigress watched Deming as he headed up the stairs to take his room for the night. They had traveled all day to reach Qihou, and they had just had a sumptuous dinner with their new traveling companion. Once again, he had tossed enough coins on the table to pay for the entire dinner. His generosity was commendable. Tigress was beginning to warm to the tiger, even as she resisted. He was nothing like that horrible Chen Fan had been. He was kind and modest and hard-working and studious, all things that Tigress valued. But there was an uneasiness in her heart. She had seen him look at Monkey in a way that made her instincts scream at her. She couldn't believe that Deming was the assassin, but the way he looked at Monkey was a far cry from unfamiliar yet friendly, as his gaze was for the rest of them.

She didn't know how to tell her friend to be careful, though. She knew Monkey was smart, she knew he could take care of himself, but he was too friendly with this strange tiger. All day he had spoken plainly and much too freely of his life. Deming had drunk in the information, his eyes never losing that strange gleam, though for brief moments, as he looked up from Monkey and at the others, a dark shadow seemed to pass over his vision. Especially when he looked at her. This scared her even more. Did he actually _like_ her? Would he try to pursue her as a lover? These questions only unsettled her, so she tried not to think about it.

Tigress sat at the table as the conversation wound down, picking at her dessert. She knew Shifu noticed, but the others seemed not to. At least she thought they didn't notice until Monkey piped up.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Tigress."

She started, looking up at the simian. "What?"

"You are worried about Deming," Monkey replied. "You shouldn't be."

Tigress stared at him, shocked and a little angry that her private thoughts were so accessible. "And what makes you think I'm worried?" she asked shortly.

Monkey smiled, and his tail curled around his middle. She watched for a moment before she realized what he was saying. Looking down, she was angry and horrified to see that her blasted tail had betrayed her again. It was wrapped around her waist in a gesture that was horribly insecure. She instantly lowered her tail, which swished across the floor in an angry manner. Monkey didn't laugh, but he did raise his eyebrows.

"That doesn't fool me, Tigress," he said simply, unwrapping his own tail so that it was in its proper place behind him. "You are angry and worried."

"So?" she asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"No need to be defensive," he stated coolly. "I know how you feel about other tigers. It's not new information. He won't bother you. Not with Master Shifu in your room. And if he bothers you on the road, I'll punch him in the face."

"Why, so he can kill you faster?" Tigress growled.

The silence that followed was tense. She looked up and saw a mixture of unease and relief that somebody had finally broken the unspoken agreement to not say anything about the tiger's intentions. Shifu's expression was grim as he nodded at her in approval before turning to the others.

"So, you have all noticed how he looks at Monkey, too?"

Crane grimaced and ruffled his feathers. "He has eyes for only Monkey sometimes, and that makes me distrust him."

Viper lowered her voice as she spoke, her eyes wary. "He looks almost hungry when he looks at Monkey. I don't like that."

Mantis chirruped. "I don't like him."

Po chewed on the last bite of his dessert. "I think he could be dangerous," he finally said.

Shifu nodded, and everybody turned to Monkey. Their master spoke gently. "I think we should part company from him tomorrow."

Monkey seemed totally unconcerned. "No."

Shocked silence. Then Shifu spoke again. "What do you mean no, Cong?"

The use of his name sobered the simian's expression, but he was firm. "No. There is no way to do that. He will be ahead of us or will follow us to the crossroads at least. If he means to harm me, he could do it with a dart tipped with poison from behind or set a trap ahead. The safest option is to let him walk with us and keep an eye on him. If he truly does part with us at the crossroads, we'll know we are wrong. If he doesn't, then we can interrogate him."

They all sat there with dawning horror. Monkey was right. If they parted with him, he would still follow or go ahead. He could easily set a trap or have a hidden blowgun in the satchel he never parted with. They were well and truly stuck with their new companion now. He would go with them to the crossroads, and things would be decided from there. Shifu blew out a breath as he rubbed his temples, something he usually reserved for when Po was being… well, Po.

"You are right, Cong," he said begrudgingly. "We have no options now."

"We haven't had the option since we ran into him at the inn last night" Monkey said. "He was traveling the same way we are, and it would have been unwise to part with him after the way he looked at me across the table."

Mantis chirruped again, this time in surprise. "You noticed?"

Monkey's smile was grim. "Of course I did. I'm not stupid, Mantis."

"But when we spoke of him earlier…?

"I said he was interesting," Monkey replied tartly. "I didn't say he wasn't out to kill me."

"But you dismissed it when I told you I thought he was dangerous!"

"Your point?" Monkey asked, taking a long sip of juice.

Mantis huffed. "You trust him! I see it in your face! You're not afraid of him!"

Monkey let out a bitter laugh, slamming his cup on the table with such force that it shook. "Trust him? I most certainly do not, Mantis! And for many reasons!" They all stared in surprise at the display, but Monkey ignored them and began to tick off the reasons on his fingers, one by one. "First of all, he claims that he was in town for two days, and while it is true that it doesn't match the timeline for when I was attacked, that could have been a second visit. Secondly, he looks at me like I'm his next plaything. Thirdly, he looks at Tigress with undisguised interest, but also with regret. There's something going on inside of his head that is pulling him in two directions, and I'm not sure where it will end up!"

They all gazed at him in open wonder. He had summed up their thoughts and feelings, varied as they were, in several sentences. And it was with relief that they stared at him. He didn't trust Deming, not by a long shot, but his interest could still be dangerous.

"Why do you find him interesting?" Mantis finally asked, his voice subdued.

Monkey pushed back his chair and stood, a steely glint in his blue eyes that assured them that his past as a thief was not forgotten. "I find him interesting because I see a part of my old self in him," he stated simply.

Without another word, he turned and walked up the stairs. Mantis knew he should follow so that Monkey wasn't alone, but he couldn't move. None of them could. They watched him go until he was out of sight and then they turned to each other.

"Monkey sees a part of himself in Deming?" Viper asked uneasily.

"I can't," Crane said at once. "He is nothing like that Tiger."

Shifu was disturbed. "There might be something to that, but I cannot see it myself."

Tigress nodded. "I can't see it either. I don't want to travel with him anymore."

Mantis looked helpless. "What can we do about it? Monkey was right. If he's really out to get him, he could do more damage out of our sight than with us. He has to stay with us to the crossroads at the very least."

"That's nine days away," Tigress growled.

"But what else can we possibly do without raising his suspicions?" Viper asked.

Po sat there as they began to argue in quiet voices about what they were to do about Deming. He had no interest in that conversation. He knew that they would choose to let Deming stay with them and tough it out. It was Monkey who had his attention. He stared at the stairs, wondering if he had the courage to speak to the simian tonight. They were sharing a room again, just the two of them, and he wanted so badly to talk to Monkey about how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The awkward silences, the anger inside of him, the hopeless, helpless feeling of not being able to change any of what had already happened bubbled like hot noodle soup inside of his heart, and as much as he wanted to spill out how hurt and angry he was at Monkey, he felt he had no right. It hadn't been Monkey's choice to become a thief. He had been groomed to be a thief, raised in the midst of thieves and lowlifes his whole childhood. And he had chosen to leave that life for good, choosing the unknown, and perhaps even death, if he were caught trying to get away, and yet he did it.

_'But,'_ said the angry voice inside of him. _'He also chose to go back.'_

Po huffed and stood up. He was tired. Everybody looked at him.

"Po?" Shifu asked.

"Monkey shouldn't be alone. Not with Deming up there, too," he said stiffly, then he turned to go to bed. "I'll see you in the morning. Tell me what you decide."

They watched him go, unaware of the chasm of pain and fear that Monkey had torn open when he'd left so many months ago, leaving nothing but stolen valuables and a letter. That was it. _A letter._ Instead of explaining things and letting them help, he had turned away and ran back into the arms of the crocodile who had beaten him and bruised him and groomed him to be the head of thieves in an infamous gang. Why would Monkey do that? Did he not think they cared about him back then? Had they ever shown any indication that they would throw him away? Did he not trust— _me?—_ them?

Po paused outside of the door, his heart pounding. He needed to talk about all these things with Monkey, but he didn't know where to start. The jumble of pain and confusion and hurt seemed to have no loose thread that he could start to pull and unravel everything. Po had seen the hurt in Monkey's eyes when he refused to speak to him alone. He had heard the false cheer when Monkey tried to speak to him when there was nobody else around. But every time Monkey spoke, the thought that he had run away, that he didn't trust them, made his throat close up and his eyes burn.

_'I need to talk to him now,'_ Po thought.

Steeling himself, he opened the door, his mouth open to speak. But Monkey was asleep. The long walk had tired all of them out, and the conversation at dinner must have been too much for the simian. Po knew he was asleep, not faking, and Po also knew that Monkey could tell it was a friend because he didn't stir very much. That was some comfort to the panda, that Monkey trusted him at least a little, but all hopes were dashed for talking through their issues.

Po deflated, sad at the missed opportunity and angry at himself for not coming sooner. He closed the door behind him and lay down on his bed. He knew that sleep would evade him for a long time yet, so Po turned away from his estranged friend so that even if Monkey did wake up and look at him, he would not see the pain that streaked down the panda's face in hot rivulets. It was better this way, Po thought, though his heart did not agree.

  



	7. Connections

Just as Po had known they would, they told him and Monkey that Deming was to stay with them to the crossroads. Monkey shrugged, sitting down to breakfast with the panda, who looked exhausted. Po didn't look at him, and the pain twisted like a knife inside of his heart, but he tried to ignore it as he chewed on his steamed buns. When Deming joined them, smiling brightly, nothing was said of parting company. Monkey watched the tiger sweep his eyes across his companions, and once again, they paused on Tigress, who was staring at her plate, tension in every line of her body.

Monkey broke the silence. "Deming, what is your master like?"

Deming flinched, but by the time everybody else looked at him, he was smiling. Monkey noticed, though, and it confirmed that the tiger had a rocky relationship with this mysterious master. Monkey said nothing as the tiger stabbed at his buns with such force that the chopsticks impaled them. He tried to cover his anger with a blank smile.

"He is a good silk maker. I have learned much from him."

"I mean other qualities," Monkey said evenly, taking a bite of his last bun, which was stuffed with bean paste. "Is he kind? Generous?"

"Oh yes," the tiger said, but it was obvious to the former thief that what the tiger said was a lie. Monkey glanced around at his friends, but he could tell they believed him; it wasn't the master behind the tiger they feared but the tiger himself. Deming continued. "He gives generously to his friends."

"Does he?" Monkey asked. "I find that commendable. Would you say that you are like him?"

The tiger's pupils contracted as he stared at Monkey. When he spoke, he was very quiet. "No, Master Monkey. I am nothing like him."

The others could sense the tension that poured off of the tiger in waves, and Shifu spoke, his voice clipped but sincere. "Maybe you should become more like him."

Deming stared at Shifu, and Monkey could practically hear his thoughts screaming that he did not want to be like him ever, never, never, ever. And Monkey leaned forward.

"Do you want to be like him, Deming?"

For a moment, Deming stared at Monkey, and the simian could see pain in his eyes. "No. I want to be my own person."

Monkey nodded and sat back, satisfied. "Being your own person is a gift. But things can come between who you want to be and who you are. Those challenges should be faced bravely and overcome."

"Some challenges are too great," Deming growled.

"Then you should ask for help."

Deming's happy mood was gone, and he ate the rest of his meal in silence. The whole time, his eyes were locked on Monkey, but they were not hostile this time. Monkey could sense a change of thought in the tiger, and he wanted to let it simmer for a while, so he turned his attention back to his meal and began to rib Mantis about this and that. Soon the table was laughing, and even Shifu and Tigress were chuckling. Deming didn't laugh or even smile, and he was beginning to feel as if he couldn't do as his master wanted. He stood up abruptly.

"I'm going to head out now," he said crisply. "I need to get on to Xuantou."

Monkey tossed coins on the table. "Good idea," he said. "We should get on the road."

Dismay crossed the tiger's face, but he could see that he had no choice. "Of course."

They quickly got back on the road, heading for the next village, but Deming stayed ahead of them, and he wouldn't speak to them. His thoughts were racing through what Monkey had said to him. He couldn't know the truth, he kept repeating. It was too much to think that such a powerful, above-it-all person as the great Master Monkey could possibly understand his situation. Yet there was compassion in his gaze as he spoke, as if he _knew_. And that made Deming's insides wither in shame. He didn't want to do it. He _couldn't_ do it! But he had no choice in the matter. His master was very clear with the instructions.

The others noticed his silence and reluctance to travel with them, and their suspicions were aroused. He was clearly trying to get ahead and set a trap for them. They kept a good pace behind him, not letting him out of their sight. The only one not concerned was Monkey, who walked along with Crane. The skinny bird kept ruffling his feathers as he stared at Deming's slumped shoulders and angry steps.

"Are you well?" Monkey asked.

Crane glanced at him. "I don't trust the tiger."

"I see."

"You shouldn't either."

"I told you last night that I don't."

Crane stared hard at him. "What were you getting at this morning?"

"Getting at?" Monkey asked.

"We all agree that you were making a point to Deming, but we don't know what it is."

Monkey pursed his lips. "Not even Shifu?"

"No. Not even Shifu."

The simian sighed. "You have not made the connections."

"There are no connections," Crane muttered.

"Maybe not to you."

"Well then, enlighten me."

Monkey tilted his head. "No."

Crane huffed. "Why not?"

"You wouldn't believe me. All of you see only what you expect to see, what you _want_ to see. If you would take a moment and really look at the facts, Deming's reactions and feelings make sense only if you've made the connections."

"There are no connections," Crane repeated, irritated.

Monkey's jaw clenched, and he looked forward. "You are willing to look past my exterior, yet none of you look past his. He is in pain, anguish even, and none of you see or care. What if you had known I was a thief when you met me? Would you have jumped to the same conclusions of me as you are with Deming? Be honest, Bai."

Crane ruffled his feathers again, a disquieting feeling rising in his breast. He knew the point Monkey was making to him now. He knew in his heart that he wouldn't have seen anything but a dirty thief if he'd known the truth back then. And it disturbed him because he knew he never would have seen Monkey for the brilliant, funny, loyal friend that he knew him to be. He scanned Monkey's grim countenance, then he dipped his head in defeat. Monkey glanced over, his expression tight, but he nodded.

"I thought not."

"I know it hurts you to know that," Crane murmured.

"It's what I expect. After Po's reaction, I figured it would only be a matter of time before you hated me, too."

Crane snapped his beak, anger making his face hot. "I don't hate you, Cong. I'm offended that you think that." He paused, then he added, "Po doesn't hate you, either."

"Could have fooled me," Monkey said bitterly. "He won't even look at me."

"He's hurt."

"Yeah, I know. I've uprooted the plant at the wrong season. And now I'm in a hurricane flying against the winds and I don't feel like I can survive."

Crane smiled. "Talked to Viper and Mantis, eh?"

Monkey glanced over, his expression softening. "Yeah. They've given good advice, but I haven't been able to apply it yet."

The bird's wings ruffled again. "What did they say?"

"Viper told me to talk to him when we are alone and he has no choice but to listen. Mantis said not to give up, that I'm stronger than I think."

"Good advice," Crane said. "May I offer you some?"

"Of course."

Crane glanced up at Po, who was puffing at the speed of their travel, but the panda wouldn't complain. "Po is more like Oogway than the rest of us," Crane said. "Have you noticed that?"

Monkey pressed his lips together as he considered this. "In what way?"

"He's the kind to go with the flow, to not plan every detail. The rest of us take more after Shifu. We need things to make sense. I think we found a part of Po that is more Shifu-like than Oogway-like, and it confuses him. He needs this to make sense to him. He's always been an emotional person, and he was our fanboy long before we knew him. He's probably confused and afraid of his feelings. He's not an angry person, but something about your past has made him angry. You need to find out what has made him angry. He needs to face his anger. And I think that he doesn't know how. He's never felt like this before. When he looks at you, I see pain and anger and confusion."

Monkey walked along beside Crane, absorbing this new information. He had seen Po glanced at him, had seen emotions he didn't understand on the panda's face. And he understood in an instant why he hadn't named the emotion.

"He's angry," Monkey murmured. He looked at Crane, shocked. "Po is _angry."_

Crane nodded. "It's hard to see Po angry. I didn't see it for a while. But now that I have, it's so obvious. He's confused about being angry and he doesn't know what to do about it."

Monkey looked ahead to Po, who was still trotting along at a pace that was above his usual lumbering walk. He studied the panda, and things made so much more sense. Po wasn't just disappointed. He was angry about something. But what? Was he angry that Monkey had been raised as a thief? Monkey felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He couldn't change that part of his life. He hadn't chosen to be a thief. And if that was what Po was angry about, things would never be well between them again.

Crane was glancing up at the sky, unaware of Monkey's devastation. "I'm going to stretch my wings and look out ahead. Deming's getting too far away."

With that, Crane extended his wings and flapped hard to get into the air. Shifu glanced up at him then slowed to walk by Monkey.

"Are you well, Cong?"

Monkey didn't have the heart to even fake a smile. "Po is angry with me. And I know I deserve his anger, but…" Monkey swallowed hard to get past the lump in his throat. "I want my friend back, Master."

Shifu's ear twitched. "Po is angry?" He mused on that for a few moments. "I suppose that is true. I didn't think of that. He is rarely angry, so it didn't cross my mind."

"Mine either," Monkey admitted. "Crane mentioned it."

"He has always been good with recognizing emotions. He isn't as compassionate as Viper, but he's still very astute."

Monkey stared up at his friend, high in the sky. "I needed to hear it, nonetheless."

"Does it help?" Shifu asked.

Monkey looked back at Po. "Yes… and no. I don't want him to be angry at me for something I can't control."

Shifu glanced up at Monkey's face to see pain and fear in his eyes. His ears slicked back as he registered the distress that his student was in. He considered what to say to help ease Monkey's mind and heart.

"I don't think Po is angry because of something you couldn't control, Cong," he finally said. "I believe he understands that you can't change some things. He's not completely unreasonable."

Monkey nodded, but he was confused. If Po wasn't angry for his childhood upbringing and his thievery, what was he upset about? Crane's words haunted him. Po _was_ angry, that much was clear now. But what could he be angry about besides the things he couldn't control? He needed to talk to Po, but he didn't want to talk to an angry friend. He was afraid of what Po would say, and just the thought of confronting him about his anger, which was a feeling nearly foreign to the panda, scared Monkey. He realized that Crane's advice had unintentionally done the opposite of what he'd intended.

Instead of driving Monkey to talk to Po, now the simian was terrified to even meet Po's eyes. He was too afraid that Shifu was wrong, that Po would never forgive him for being a thief. And though Monkey had thought he'd worked out his feelings of being a thief, of accepting that part of his past, he knew with sickening clarity that he wasn't free of self-hatred just yet.

  



	8. Confession

The days were full of walking, and the nights were full of good food and talking. Five days later, the Kung Fu masters were happy to know that in the middle of the next day, Deming would be separating from them… hopefully. They were nervous and worried about what would happen. His eyes still focused on Monkey way too often for them to be comfortable, but it was only the simian who noticed the change of emotion in the depths. There was less hostility and more regret, anger, and fear. Deming was less talkative and more sullen, and Monkey sense a great battle going on in the tiger's mind. So he finally decided that today was the day to speak to him.

So when they set out, Monkey made his way forward to speak with Deming. The tiger glanced over, and displeasure immediately twisted his features. Monkey knew his friends well, and he could tell they were worried about him. He could sense Shifu's burning gaze on his back, but he didn't care. He needed to help before it was too late.

"You're leaving us tomorrow," Monkey said conversationally.

"Yes," Deming replied. "A pity. I enjoyed your company. Beats walking by myself."

"Yet that is what you've done for almost a week," Monkey said. "Is there something that displeases you about our company?" Monkey paused, but there was no response. "Or is it that you are tired and angry from fighting with yourself?" he continued quietly.

"You don't know me," Deming snarled, but he grimaced and looked away.

"I believe I know you better than you think. Better than my friends think. Better than your master thinks."

Panic crossed the tiger's expression at the mention of his master. "What do you know?" he hissed, not daring to look back.

"I know much, and have guessed more," Monkey said coolly. "You have been sent by your master to assassinate me. You initially planned on parting from us then following us secretly. But then you noticed Crane's advantage so you joined with us and waited for an opportunity. But you will not get one. And I will tell you that there are not enough woods to hide in for four days until we get to the village, and you will never make it without being spotted. They don't trust you, and you will be killed if you try anything."

"Why haven't they killed me already?" Deming asked.

"I haven't shared this information with them."

"Why not?"

Monkey glanced up at the sky. "I know that you don't have a choice. He or she will kill you if you don't. It's a test to prove to your master that you are ready to become their true apprentice. I understand why you need this."

"Do you now?" Deming asked, his reddish-orange eyes glinting with curiosity; he didn't understand this monkey who fearlessly walked beside the creature tasked to kill him.

"I, too, was purchased with blood money. I was a slave like you are now. I know what your master's pleasure does to you. You need it even though you hate it. Like you hate your name because it was given by your master to replace your free name."

Monkey strolled along casually, not looking at Deming, whose face was a stony mask. Pain spurted in the great cat's heart, and he wanted to shrivel away and die now that his secret was known. Shame filled him, and when he spoke, his voice was just above a whisper, forced through his dry throat.

"I hate her. I hate her so much. She kills people for money and hides it behind her silk trade. She's an honored member of our city. She's got everybody in her fist, and nobody thinks to look past her exterior to see what she is."

"A monster," Monkey said.

Deming nodded as hot tears bubbled in his eyes. "I don't want to obey her. But I can't hide from her."

Monkey nodded. "I ran away from my master, Deming. I hid for almost fifteen years. And then I went back because I felt like I was a bad person. I'm a thief because I was raised to be a thief, Deming. And the reason Fu hired your master to kill me was because Shifu outsmarted him and had the entire gang arrested and I survived and got to go back to my peaceful life at the Jade Palace."

"What hope is there for me?" he asked, tears flowing freely. "What can I do? She will find me. She has connections. And she will kill me."

"There are several options. One, you tell Shifu about the blood money and your part in this and beg him to protect you as he protected me."

"I can't face that," Deming said. "Master Tigress will hate me."

"Two, you attempt to run and hide from your master."

"Not possible."

"Three, you die."

Pain and dismay painted Deming's expression. "Nothing else?"

"Not that I can see."

They walked in silence then Deming stopped. Monkey stopped, too, and the others hurried over. Deming didn't look at them, his eyes only on Monkey.

"You are sure he won't kill me?"

"Yes. Shifu is not heartless."

"Is something wrong, Monkey?" Shifu asked sharply.

Deming looked to the master, who blinked at the abject hopelessness on the tiger's face. The others didn't move, looking from Deming's pained expression to Monkey's cool one. Then the tiger nodded. Monkey turned to his friends.

"We are not going to Baochong tonight. We will make camp off the road."

Shifu's ears slicked back. "Monkey…"

Monkey pressed his lips together. "Deming has things he needs to discuss with all of you."

"Why?" Crane demanded.

"You still haven't made the connections. He will tell you, and then you will understand."

Shifu studied his student for a long minute then nodded. "Po, get out the tent. We will be sheltered in that valley. Tigress, gather wood for a fire. Crane, find us some water. We will dip into our provisions for tonight and restock at Baochong tomorrow. Deming, stay with me."

An hour later, they were sitting around a fire, eating lunch. Shifu watched Deming, who had refused food. Monkey sat beside the tiger, and he didn't seem bothered by his silence. Finally, when they had finished eating, Shifu placed his hands in his robe and cleared his throat.

"What did you want to tell us?"

Deming cringed, glanced at Monkey, then leaped into his story with his eyes on the ground.

"We were a poor family. My father left my mother with four cubs. I was the oldest, but I wasn't old enough to work. My mother became desperate for money, so she took me into a city and looked for somebody who would buy me."

As soon as he said that, shock crossed all of their faces as the connections that Monkey had referenced began to become clear. They straightened and glanced at each other, not wanting to hear it, but knowing that they had to.

"We found a rabbit who gave generously for me, and my mother left, knowing she couldn't ever see me again. And she just left." Deming's fists clenched. "The rabbit was a good mistress, and I was taken care of and fed well. She began to teach me how to make silk, and I excelled. I didn't know her real business until I was ten."

Po leaned forward. "What was her real business?"

Deming swallowed then leaned down and drew his fingers through the dirt. He drew a symbol that was terribly familiar, and Shifu swore.

"You _are_ trying to kill Monkey!"

"No," Monkey said. "He was told to kill me. He hasn't really tried since the Jade Palace."

"That wasn't me," Deming said. "It was my mistress. She wanted to have some fun first. She's never been hired for such a target as you. So she scared you."

"Does she have green eyes?" Monkey asked, thinking through the hazy memory.

"Yes. She used a potent herb and burned it in the room to drug you. She's immune because she has trained her body not to react with small doses. She sent me after you once you left and she wants me to kill you." He closed his eyes. "She'll kill me if I don't. Please. You've got to get me out of this. I don't know what to do. But I don't want to kill anybody."

Deming finally looked up, tears in his eyes. Desperation was etched in every line of his face. Shifu considered the new information.

"You're a slave," Tigress said softly. "Like Monkey was."

"The connections," Crane groaned. "What you said about your master. It all makes sense."

"We misjudged you," Mantis said solemnly. "Forgive us."

"Master, we must help this poor tiger," Viper said compassionately.

"Of course we will!" Po exclaimed. "Right, Master Shifu?"

Shifu said nothing, but he studied Deming with eyes that they all knew became more and more like Master Oogway's every day, able to see so much more than was on the surface. He sat still for so long that even Monkey began to wonder if he had misjudged his master. Then Shifu's ear twitched, and he nodded.

"You are telling the truth. We didn't trust you for good reason, and this proves it. But the fact that you told us means that you are an honorable person. We will protect you from your master, or mistress, as it were. But you must tell us everything about her. We need to know details. Can you do that?"

Deming looked torn and afraid. He turned to Monkey. "You're sure they can protect me? If she knows I'm telling anyone what he's asking me to, she will not only kill me, she'll torture me."

"We will protect you as best we can. Master Shifu is honorable, and if anybody can help, it is him and my friends." Monkey leaned over and placed a hand on the tiger's arm. "I know it is hard to betray her. But if you have even the slightest chance of surviving, you must trust us."

Deming sighed. "She is a rabbit of good repute in the eyes of most citizens, but in the underbelly of society, she is a terrible threat. She runs several illegitimate businesses under the table. She has her hands in sex trafficking, drugs, slave trading, brothels, and pretty much everything you don't want to be a part of. She makes more money from her illegal trades than her silk trade, and that's saying something because she is the best silk maker in the province."

"What is her name?" Shifu asked.

Deming grimaced and terror flashed across his face for a moment. Then steely resolve replaced the fear. "Madame Meili."

Shifu knew the name, and his ears lay back against his head as his grey eyes flashed. "I see. She is a clever liar."

"Yes. She is. And an even better assassin," Deming replied grimly. "She has never been caught or even linked to her crimes. Who would say a rabbit did something instead of a crocodile or rhino or ox? Especially when the victim is four times bigger than a rabbit and dangling two hundred feet overhead by his ankles without a drop of blood left in his body."

Shifu frowned. "We will have to be careful with how we deal with her. But none of you are to worry about that now. Let me think about it for a few days."

Shifu stood, came around the fire, and placed his slim hand on Deming's arm. Deming looked at him in surprise, and then Shifu actually smiled. The tiger didn't believe his eyes at first. But when it registered, he smiled back and gave an awkward bow.

"Thank you, Master Shifu. For everything."

"Thank you for being honest with us." He paused and turned to Monkey. "And I apologize, Cong. I have been foolish. I thought you didn't know what was going on."

Monkey smiled. "I lived in the underbelly until I was sixteen, Master. I know an unwilling participant when I see one. Maybe next time you'll consider my words and experiences before jumping to the conclusion that I am a fool."

Shifu nodded. "I most certainly will. Stay together. Tigress, come. I wish to go on a walk."

Tigress rose slowly, her orange eyes looking over Deming. She was more curious than ever about this tiger, and she wanted to know more. But she wasn't ready to face that fact yet, so she walked out into the valley with Shifu. Still, she wondered what else lay beneath the surface of her male counterpart. Maybe, she thought, he isn't so bad after all.


End file.
